Heretofore, a semiconductor device such as, for example, IC, LSI, has been produced by coating an anti-reflection coating layer to inhibit light scattering in exposure and a resist layer on the upper part of a conductive metal film, an insulation layer and a low dielectric material layer which are formed on a substrate such as silicon wafer by vapor deposition method; subsequently forming a resist pattern by selectively exposing and developing these layers; thereafter forming a fine circuit by etching selectively the conductive metal film, the insulation layer, the low dielectric material layer, the anti-reflection coating layer, and the like using the resist pattern as a mask; further stripping the resist layer and the antireflection coating layer by ashing of the resist layer and the like by ashing, or the like; thereafter treating residues of the resist layer and the anti-reflection coating layer remained in the ashing process and the like with a cleaning (stripping) liquid or the like.
On the other hand, various kinds of resist stripping agents have been known until now (see, for example, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and the like). However, there is the following problem. That is, when the above-described substrate after etching is treated using these resist stripping agents, these stripping agents are effective for a substrate where an anti-reflection coating layer has not been coated, while stripping of the anti-reflection coating layer is difficult although stripping of the resist layer is possible for a substrate where an anti-reflection coating layer has been coated. Therefore, it is present situation that simultaneous stripping for both of the resist layer and the anti-reflection coating layer depends solely on a technique such as ashing. However, the technique such as ashing has such problems that a large-scale facility is required, or that since cleaning (stripping) of ashed resist layer residue, anti-reflection coating layer residue and the like remained after the ashing process is necessary in the present situation where ultrafine wiring has been required, the process becomes cumbersome, and so on.
Under such situation, a method for stripping an anti-reflection coating layer by a simple method in which a large-scale facility as mentioned above is not required or the like has been demanded, and existence of a chemical agent to satisfy this requirement or existence of a chemical agent which is capable of stripping not only an anti-reflection coating layer but also a resist layer has been demanded.